As We Say Our Long Goodbyes
by itsbrittanyann
Summary: "He needed to see her, needed to hold her, to touch her. Needed to finally tell her just how he truly felt for her." What if the circumstances of Dean and Jo's final night together were different? What if she had said yes?
1. Intro

{_Somehow he had always ended up back there. Back to the Roadhouse. Back to where it all began. He couldn't help but think of their last night together. He had given her the "Last night on Earth" speech and she had turned him down flat._}

Dean woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. His hand ran through his short brown hair while his eyes scanned the dark motel room. This had been the third night in a row he had dreamt of her... Dreamt of the petite blonde he knew all too well. Dean shook his head to rid his mind of all thoughts that contained Jo Harvelle.

He stumbled out of bed and drug his feet across the Berber carpet that lined the decent sized motel room. Dean yawned as he closed the bathroom door behind him, careful to not wake Sam in the process. The cool tile of the bathroom floor was a welcomed change from the hot, sticky summer nights that Dean had grown accustomed to. He started the shower and in only a few swift movements his clothes were in a pile on the floor. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the warm water rained down on his skin, relaxing his muscles. Dean shut his eyes, only to have the smiling image of the curly-haired blonde flash in front of him. He opened his eyes quickly, bringing both hands up to rub them. The image was all too vivid for his liking. Tomorrow would be their last night on Earth together. He needed to see her, needed to hold her, to touch her. Needed to finally tell her just how he truly felt for her. Tomorrow would be the day he decided.


	2. Chapter 1: Are We There Yet?

_Today would be the day._

Dean grabbed his now packed duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He gave Sam a nod to signal that he was ready to hit the road, and all too soon they were both out the door and headed to the Impala. He and Sam tossed their belongings into the back seat before getting into the car, Jo occupying Dean's thoughts all the while.

Dean started the Impala and cracked a smile at the familiar purr of the engine before pulling out of the motel's parking lot and heading in the direction of Cas, Bobby, Ellen, and most importantly: Jo.

Just the thought of her was enough to get Dean's foot to press down on the gas pedal without a second thought. He caught sight of Sam fidgeting in his seat and Dean looked back to the odometer, chuckling to himself and easing off the gas. He knew Sam never liked when he went over 80, but he just couldn't help himself. It would only be a few more hours until they reached their destination, and Dean wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Even Sam could tell when Jo was on Dean's mind. He did know his brother best after all. Sam began noticing small changes in Dean after he had saved her when Sam was possessed. His facial features seemed to soften when Jo was around, and he always appeared to relax more in her company. Dean's tired green eyes seemed to sparkle and glisten with life as soon as Jo walked into the room. Sure they were subtle changes, but Sam noticed them even if no one else did.

Dean looked over at Sam and raised a brow. "What," he asked as his eyes found the road again.

Sam shrugged just as a chuckle escaped his lips. "It's nothin', man."

"Oh it's definitely somethin' so spit it out, Sammy."

"Alright, fine." Sam let out a laugh and shook his head as Dean glared at him from the corner of his eye. "You just... You get this look in your eye when you know you're going to see Jo again."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just lookin' forward to getting this drive over with that's all."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, and Dean shot him another look that seemed to say "can it."

The next few minutes passed by slowly in silence and Dean knew that his brother was right and he couldn't stand it. He reached out and grabbed his Led Zeppelin cassette and popped it in, thankful as the music filled the car.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, with the exception of the music of course, and the occasional hum when Dean began to sing along.


	3. Chapter 2: Last Night On Earth Speech

The Impala pulled in and Dean cut the engine, giving Sam a light slap on the chest to signal their arrival. Sam jumped at the hit and swatted at Dean's hand instinctively which got a laugh out of his older brother.

* * *

The door opened and Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Castiel's heads lifted simultaneously to see the brothers as they stepped inside.

"Don't look so happy to see us," Dean beamed just as he dropped his bag onto the floor, his eyes quickly wandering to Jo.

"Boys," Bobby nodded from behind a desk, papers strewn about the wooden surface. "Don't you think we have more pressing matters to attend to?"

Sam nodded in agreement and Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Bobby, it's our last night together. Don't you think we should enjoy our time together?"

Bobby grumbled and shook his head. "You two can enjoy yourselves after we've figured out a plan of attack for tomorrow."

* * *

Dean sat at Bobby's desk, beer in hand and eyes on Sam. "Okay, but it's a stupid freakin' idea."

Sam couldn't argue, after all, his older brother was right. It _was_ a stupid idea.

Dean leaned over slightly to peer over Sam's shoulders, his eyes on Jo who was now standing beside the kitchen table. He didn't care if Sammy saw how obvious he was making it. He needed to talk to Jo.

Sam turned to see what exactly it was that Dean was starting at. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Jo. He should've known. "Boy, talk about stupid ideas," Sam said as he turned back around to face Dean.

"Good God," Dean whispered as he bit his lip, eyes still on Jo. "True that," he said as he stood and made his way from the study to the kitchen.

Jo was bent over in front of the fridge, and was reaching in for another beer. Dean couldn't help himself, so he allowed his eyes to wander. Just as his eyes fell to the curve of her hips, Jo stood and turned to face him. She jumped slightly, startled at how close Dean was standing.

"Hey," Dean said casually with a smile. His heart was pounding in his chest, but on the outside he seemed calm and collected.

"Hey," Jo said, returning the hello as she pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face with a finger.

"So," Dean turned to lean against the counter, "dangerous mission tomorrow." He turned his head to look at the pretty blonde who was standing beside him. Dean could feel his heart beating even faster and he willed himself to stay calm. "Guess it's time to eat, drink, and... Y'know... Make merry."

_Make merry? What the hell are you thinkin'?_ Dean thought to himself as he finished his sentence.

Jo raised her eyebrows and fidgeted with the bottle in her hands. "Are you giving me the last night on Earth speech?"

"What," Dean asked, mentally chastising himself for not coming up with a better game plan.

"What," Jo asked before laughing.

_Dammit, she's better at this than I anticipated_ he thought. _Get it together, man._

"No," he laughed and brought his bottle to his lips before lowering it again and taking a breath. "If I was.. Would, uh, would that.. Would that work?"

Jo smirked and set her bottle down on the counter that Dean was leaned up against. Her eyes searched his for a moment and Dean's breath caught in his throat briefly. Jo leaned up and lightly brushed her fingers along Dean's cheek, her face inching closer to his. She was so close now and he could feel her breath against his lips, and he closed his eyes in response. He felt her lips graze his and he used an arm to slide around her waist and bring her closer.

"If you're going to work your magic on me, it's probably best you don't do it in front of my mother," Jo smirked as she pulled back.

Dean cleared his throat and looked to Ellen, then brought his gaze back to Jo who was still smirking. For the first time ever, Dean was at a loss for words. Jo winked at him and then nodded towards the stairs before walking out of the kitchen, Dean following her without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

As soon as Dean reached the stairs Jo had him pressed against the wall. She was only inches from him, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. Jo leaned up slightly onto her toes and grazed her lips slowly and softly along Dean's, making his heart pound with anticipation. His hands found her hips in an instant, but before he could pull her closer she stepped back, the all too familiar smirk on her face. She shook her head slowly and walked backwards down the hall, beckoning him with a finger.

Dean followed her without hesitation.

Jo lured him into the first guest room on the left, and Dean kicked the door closed the second he entered.

Dean quickly made his way over to Jo and his lips found hers in no time at all. He reached up to tangle a hand in the wavy blonde hair at the base of her neck while Jo pressed her body firmly to his, causing an involuntary groan to pass Dean's lips. The longing and the lust.. The need.. Only grew stronger with each touch of her lips on his.

Jo sucked Dean's bottom lip into her mouth and gently tugged with her teeth, and it sent Dean over the edge. In one swift and fluid movement his hands found Jo's hips. He lifted her and tossed her onto the center of the bed, his chest heaving with anticipation while he removed his shirt. Jo grasped the hem of her own shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him... The sight he thought he'd never experience.

He crawled up onto the bed and hovered over Jo briefly before his lips found hers once more. His hands eagerly explored the curves over her body while hers did the same to his. Her fingertips skimmed along Dean's flesh, touching every muscle gingerly. Finally, and without hesitation, Dean fumbled with the button of Jo's jeans before peeling them off. They barely had a chance to hit the floor with a small thud before Jo tugged on the waistband of his. She leaned up only slightly to brush her lips along his, her fingers gracefully working the belt, button and zipper that kept her and Dean apart. Not a moment later the remaining fabric that separated the two were now stacked on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Dean's hands wandered down along the curve of Jo's hips as his lips simultaneously traveled down along her neck, eliciting a moan from her as she rested her back against the cool sheets. He continued his series of feathery kisses across her collarbone, moving to her shoulder, and then down to her chest where he finally paused to bring his gaze to hers. He was unable to fight back the smirk that formed from Jo's reaction. Her chest heaved with expectancy and her eyes were filled with desire that mirrored his own. That look was enough permission for him to continue, and he did just that..


End file.
